


Becoming

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have their first sexual encounter. But like their relationship, it's rather rough and tumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for the kudes dudes! (That's my stretch of an abbreviation for kudos. So.) But for serious, very much appreciated! And feel free to hit me with some feedback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry office sex. Some light stabbing. Anal, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Part 1 of who knows!! Prepare to be aroused...

"Becoming "  
Beginning

Will enters Hannibal's immaculate office. The windows are cracked and the red curtains are shivering in the breeze. The gun Will grasps is trembling, as is its carrier. Hannibal's back is to Will, jacket off with sleeves uncharacteristically rolled up. "Hello Will", he says, warmth in his even tone.

Will moves intently towards him, a moth to a flame. Will presses the nose of gun to the back of Hannibal's neck. Hannibal feels the barrell but does nothing. "William", he says, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" "You." says Will, sputtering in anger. "I s-s-see you." He is sweating, and in a frustrated manner wipes the dripping salt from his face. "Will," says Hannibal. "You are not a killer." Will hesitates, grip on the 9 mil going slightly slack. In that moment Hannibal smoothly spins and slams Will's hand against the desk on which he partially leans. His knuckles crack against it, and the weapon clatters to the ground. Hannibal forces him backward , hands around Will's his neck. Will is prone and Hannibal's face is an inch away. "Kill me now, Will, and you will get no answers. And without answers you are lost."  
Will scrambles back onto the desk and finds a silver letter opener with his non-injured hand. He arcs upward and buries the point into Hannibal's shoulder. Although the wound is not deep, blood begins to weep from the shallow hole. Hannibal stumbles and Will is on him, curls soaked in persperation. Will looms over Hannibal. There is something resembling a smile on the older man's lips. Will kneels in front of him, the sharp tip of the letter opener now pressed against Hannibal's jugular. Hannibal's pupils are completely dialated with adrenaline, causing them to look black in the soft light. Will grabs the collar of Hannibal's shirt and pulls him violently toward him. "Are you going to kill me now William?" His calm demeanor never wavering. There is no fear on his face. Will leans in, and whipers "fuck you" and kisses him, roughly, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

Hannibal reaches up to grab the back of Will's head. With a strong yank, accompanied by the sound ripping hair Will is thrown onto his back. Will, now pinned, pulls away and take wild swing at Hannibal's face. Hannibal stops him easily and slams his shoulder roughly into the ground. This time he kisses Will, and Will relents, hands still balled into fists. Will kisses him back, head craning to meet his mouth. Their toungues intermingle. This is not romantic. There are no goblets of red wine or gorgeously elaborate dinner plates. This is fire, and this is anger. Heat shoots though Will as their teeth click together. His erection is sublime, and Hannibal grinds against it growling in a primal, animalistic way. Hannibal tears at the buttons on Will's wrinkled dress shirt. He removes his own and flings it behind him. Their chests touch, and the skin is white hot. Will fumbles with the buckle on his trousers and Hannibal pulls them down. His cock is as hard as its ever been and he feels power building in chest. Hannibal allows Will to flip him onto his stomach. His pants are pulled down without ceremony, the wool causing friction on his thighs. Will grabs Hannibals ass, taut and muscular. "Swimming" thinks Will fleetingly. "Do it" hisses Hannibal, the wound in his shoulder pulsating. Wills takes his right hand from Hannibal's hip, spits into the palm, and coats himself. Hannibal's breath falters in anticipation as Will sharply penetrates him.  
Hannibal is surprisingly slick. Will's cock moves in and out easily as Hannibal groans thickly, forehead knocking against the floor with every beat. Hannibal lifts his ass slightly towards Will, causing him to thrust even deeper. Will, out of his mind and bucking like a stallion leans down to bite Hannibal's shoulder. It bleeds, and is painful, but this only makes Hannibal more erect. Will pounds him mercilessly, ready to tear the now vulnerable man apart. Will throws his head back and almost howls as he explodes. At the sound of Will's scream Hannibal climaxes forcefully, nails biting into his palms. He gasps audibly at the intensity. He shudders with it, collapsing and twitching. Will lays on top of him, and releases ragged breaths. They lay like this for several minutes, the only sound their heavy panting and the tranquil swish of the curtains. Will pulls out of Hannibal, dripping. The gun is forgotten, and the letter opener has been flung across the room. Hannibal turns over, his eyes closed. Will sits on the doctor's, chest, straddling him. Hannibal grasps the younger man's thighs and marvels at the man Will has grown into. The one he helped create. This is Will's becoming. Will chokes out, " do you see me now?" and slaps Hannibal hard across the cheekbone. Will abruptly jumps up, tugging on his trousers leaving his belt dangling. He runs clumsily from the room, leaving Hannibal behind him, a smile on his lips.


	2. Becoming Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to a second sexual encounter. Some reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter, getting inside Will's head.

Fire; Chapter 2 of "Becoming"  
Will wanders. He leaves his car parked outside Hannibal's stone rowhouse and walks. The darkness is soft, calming. He's enveloped in the star spotted heavens. His cock is still humming in his pants and he quickly buckles his belt, which is still flapping. Hannibal the cannibal He thinks. He laughs out loud, several pigeons on the street taking off into the night. 

He circles the street lamp lit block, pools of light falling over his face. His sexual encounters thus far have been luke-warm and fleeting. Even his shared kiss with Alana lacked spark, although he didn't realize it at the time. Hannibal tasted like salt and blood and fire. Alana tasted like sympathy and lavender. Hannibal was a murderer, the Chesapeake ripper. But that excited him somehow, blood rushing to his cheeks when he thought of Hannibal snacking on the helpless, on the "rude" as he called his victims. What other answers he held Will didn't know. But he did know, seeing the back stag following him in his dreams, that Hannibal was his man. Jack continued to search for the Chesapeake Ripper, a bloodhound in his tenacity. It was doubtful he would pin him down, Frederick Chilton now in custody. Chilton was not a killer; he was a flaccid, sad excuse for a psychiatrist, but a murderer? No. Jack was blind to this, his only goal to serve the Ripper up to the inmates of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. To revenge Miriam Lass.

Will found himself at his car, not remembering how he got there. He takes his keys out of his pocket and hesitates. For the first time in his existence he yearns for something. He can empathize with anyone. Feel their feelings and see their perspecitves. But it was all through a hazy veil. Hannibal is real, flesh and blood and heat. He shakes his head and decides to drive away, back to Wolf Trap, leaving his passion behind him.


	3. Becoming Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal follows Will to his home, which leads to answers, and some other delicious exploits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy a newly edited part 3.

Will crunches across the snow into his small white house. He's greeted by cold wet noses, probing him. Kneeling he lets himself get licked and jumped on. This is normal, this is what selfless love is. He heads to the kitchen, wading through a sea of furry bodies. He flips on the kitchen light and turns on the electric kettle. It starts to bubble softy as Will sits down in the wooden chair in the corner of the room. He puts his head in his hands, then looks up and begins absentmindedly fingering the scar Jack's bullet left in his shoulder.  
There's a soft rap at the door. Will grabs the 9mil on the table and heads to the front porch. Maybe Alana, or perhaps Jack coming to ruin his night. Hannibal stands in the doorway's threshold. Will silently moves aside to let the taller man in. They sit across from each other, just like another session. "I have answers for you William." "Trust your instincts, they are correct."  
"You're the Chesapeake Ripper" Will whispers, more to himself than Hannibal. "and Miriam Lass?' he continues. "She was one of mine, yes." says Hannibal, staring at Will's clasped hands. "Why didn't you kill her?" Will asks timidly.  
Hannibal answers matter of factly. "I wanted to get see uncle Jack helpless. And I was curious..."What would happen". Will stands and goes to get his cup of tea. He returns and nearly drops the mug, bumping into the good doctor. Will closes his eyes, enhaling Hannibal's spicy, dominant scent. Hannibal takes Will's mug out of his hand and sets it on the table behind them.  
"William" he says, like a caress. "William" he whispers, and gently touches his lips to Wills. Will tightens his mouth, trying not to relent. He thinks about breaking away, about calling Jack. He just contines to stand, now pressed against Hannibal. Hannibal kisses him softly, and when Will doesnt back away he pins him to the living room wall, hands against his sides. Will feels that same heat he felt in Hannibal's office. It is incredible, a fire lit in his chest. He retuns Hannibal's kiss, struggling to get free in order to tear at his clothes. Hannibal releases him, and Will agressivley grabs Hannibals collar. Not used to complexly knotted neck ties, Hannibal takes over and and slips the knot expertly. He removes his jacket, vest and shirt. Will leans against the wall watching him, breathing hard.  
Hannibal begins to undo Will's shirt. Not roughly, but meticulously. The shirt falls to the floor and Will's erection is pushing the crotch of his trousers into Hannibal's thigh. Hannibal feels it and gives that same primal, throaty growl. They kiss, almost smashing together in their intensity. Both shirtless they feel each other, greedily grabbing and learning the musuclar contours of each mans body. Hannibal kneels unexpectedly, and Will attempts to pull him back. Hannibal unzips Will's pants, his cock like stone. It is painful in its turgid fullness. It begins to leak fluid, and Hannibal, pushing his palms into Wills thighs, begins to lick it up. Will groans, suddenly feeling a heady rush. Hannibal takes him deeper, and moves his tongue slowly in circles around him. Will, with an unintentional jerk, thrusts his cock down Hannibal's throat. He shivers, feeling teeth lightly graze the sides of his penis. He shudders and and is close. "Wait for a moment, William." Hannibal then places his hands on Wills scrotum and milks them gently. Will falls over the edge, his vision clouding. He grasps Hannibal's head, thrusting his hips involuntarily. Will falls against the wall and slides to the floor. Hannibal catches his under the arms, and leads him to the couch.


	4. Becoming Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton Released from the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. What does the future hold for the false Chesapeake ripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hannibal Fans-Leave comments and let me know where you might want to see these characters go! Thanks!

Becoming Chapter 4

Will sleeps soundly. Hannibal busies himself in the kitchen, trying to create something halfway edible with Will's meager rations. He sees canned tomatoes, and decides on tomato soup. He shudders. Vegetarian. Will has no nightmares, no waves crashing over him, or images of crimes past commited. His dogs gather around, enjoying the evenness of his breath.

Frederick Chilton paces around his cell, blocking out the catcalls. His neighbor mutters perpetually, the only audible word "Sylvia." He is not the Chesapeake Ripper. He knows this, despite a basement filled with sterile tables and handsaws. He loses no time waking in strange places or blackouts. He rarely even dreams. He hears light shuffling footsteps, the soft sneakers of a caretaker. "Chilton" a young pale man squeaks. He must be a new employee. "You're out. G-g-get your things." Chilton has no things save the jumpsuit on his back and the shit floating in the seatless latrine. They give him 15 minutes to grab his books and several pieces of paper with charcoal drawings. Mostly crude renderings of Hannibal Lecter.  
The same young man opens the cell, looking terrified. Chilton is a small, weasel of a man, though slightly dishevled. The caretaker backs away as far as possible, almost hitting the bars of the cell behind him. "I'll tear that ass apart" hisses an inmate, a snake in cage. The caretaker jumps, and practically runs down the long hallway. Chilton takes his time, comically tipping an invisible hat at the man he had come to call "Sylvia".


	5. Becoming Part  5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal switch places in the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Becoming Part 5

Will awakens. Something smells delectable. Hannibal must still be here, Will thinks. He doesnt want to alert Hannibal to his wakeful presence immediatly.  
"Will" says Hannibal, the usual matter of fact tone he uses in their sessions together. Will smirks, nothing escapes this man. Hannibal holds his hand out and hefts Will to a seating potision. Hannibal holds a large wooden cutting board, with a cereal bowl sitting upon it. It would be a precarious job for anyone but Hannibal.  
"That smells delicious. Who is it? " Will jokes. Hannibal smiles, but doesn't show his teeth. "Bon Apetit" Hannibal says with a sarcastic nod. Will Picks up the spoon, slightly embarassed by the ancient cereal bowl, and hand me down silverwear. Will digs in, and is amazed. He had no idea he had any ingredients in his home, let alone anything to make something so delicious. It is slightly sweet, with a hint of spice. Small tomatoes float over the surface. "I apologize" says Hannibal. "You didn't have a cuisinart". Will is too busy shoveling spoonfuls of soup into his mouth to do anything but shake his head in appreciation. "When you're through" continues Hannibal "I have something to show you. An experience".  
Curious, will tips the rest of the hot contents of the bowl into his mouth. When he glances around, Hannibal isnt in the living room. The dogs, however, are hovering by the bedroom. Will walks through them, absent mindedy scratching their heads as he enters. There is no light besides a fire dancing in the woodstove he had inherited from his grandfather. Will could make out Hannibals dark presence just barely by the delicate orange light. Hannibal strides towards him, completely nude. Will's cock twitches, the beginning of a raging erection. He lets Hannibal take him by the waist and pull him into an open mouth kiss. Will takes no time to think, to process the moral ambiguity of kissing a cannibal. Hannibal smells Will's neck. "Im so glad you gave up that abbhorent after shave William". Will grimaces and begins to run his hands down Hannibal's torso, the soft down of his chest hair passing through his fingers. 'No No, Will." Scolds Hannibal. He undresses Will, slowly pulling the t-shirt over his head, and tantalizingly pulling down his slacks and boxers. They are plaid, and Hannibal rolls his eye mentally. He himself wears tight thigh length briefs that hold the large curve of his penis snuggly between his legs. Will, now completely disrobed, is fully erect. He begins to spin Hannibal around when he is stopped by strong hands. "Not tonight William. Tonight I will be inside of you."  
In Hannibal's palm is a small bottle. He slips one finger inside it and pulls it out, shining. He gently traces his finger down Will's spine, and between his ass cheeks. He swirls the same finger around the precipice of Will's hole and slides it inside. Will moans and grips the cheap comforter, plaid like his boxers. "Are you ready?" Hannibal doesn't wait for Will's answer and enters him. Will screams into the blanket, sharp, tearing pains shooting into his back. "Hold still" Hannibal warns, as he slowly begins to gyrate against Wills ass. Like a spark, Will feels warmth curling into his stomach and down his legs. It is exquisite. Will has had sex with women, but the depth of Hannibal's penetration takes him to another level of his pleasure. Hannibal is now thumping against the mattress, making the head board slam into the wall. The dogs whine outside the closed door. Hannibal groans in his throat and says, "We will finish together". Will silently agrees, and holds his breath. Hannibal pulls out briefly, and enters Will deeper than before. The warmth has now grown into flames, and he comes, shuddering and quaking. Hannibal consumes him, and yells at the strength of his climax. Both men are drenched in sweat. Will lays, exhausted as Hannibal falls into bed next to him. "Next time William, we go to my place". Will chuckles at the strange colloquialism of Hannibal's wording. They are naked, save the sweat cooling on their bodies. 

Will never draws his blinds, enjoying the snakes of moonlight that come in through the sheer curtains. Frederick Chilton stands outside in the cold, watching the 2 men sleep soundly, and smile on his thin face.


	6. Becoming Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is intoxicated. Seduction ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Sorry for the delay...editing is my nemesis.

Becoming part 6  
Will stares into his glass, ice clinking in the caramel colored liquid. He throws it back and with his cheeks full taps the edge of its rim. His guilt is gnawing at him, thinking of Jack chasing the ripper in circles, and of Alana, who is always on his side completely in the dark. The more Will drinks the more the lines between fantasy and reality blur. He chooses to remain in his own fanatsy for now. He finises the remaining finger and reaches for his coat. Outside on the street the snow falls serenely. A cab that he doesnt remember calling pulls up. Will clambers inside, almost on his hands and knees. He slurs out the address, and lays in the backseat. His head is heavy and his hands are numb. He has no concept of time, watching the lights pass over him as they weave through the Baltimore streets. The cabbie pulls up to Hannibal's meticuous residence. Will throws the man 2 twenties and gracelessly exists the cab. Hannibal, aplomb as always meets him at the door. 

"Will. Please come in." Will chuckles at the familiar phrase. In the living room, the furnishings are lush. The leather couches are expensive, but Will collapses on one without ceremony. Hannibal busies himself in the flawless kitchen. Will's mind wanders, confused and intoxicated. Hannibal squats on the floor in front of him. "William." he says, coaxngly. "Drink this". With Hannibal's assistance Will allows himself to be pulled into a sitting position. The tea is herbal, and he sputters at the sharp, earthy taste. It warms his throat, and he bends over putting his head between his knees. Hannibal places a cool washcloth onto the back of his neck. "You will recover, Will." He says. "But I'm afraid it may be a tough morning for you." 

Hannibal's accent seems thicker to Will somehow. He sits up halfway and steadies himself on Hannibal's shoulders. Will's mouth tastes like a strange combination of camomile and alcohol. Hannibal lifts Will's hands, knuckles still bruised from their first encounter. He kisses them softly. Will groans and tries to stand. Hannibal rises also, tall and fit. He is pristine in simply slacks and a v neck undershirt. Will touches Hannibal's pectorals. "Will" warns Hannibal. Will blearily shakes his head and pushes him into a seating position on the opposite couch. Hannibal breathes through his nose as Will, in one relativley stable movement, straddles him and removes his tweed jacket. Will leans in and kisses his throat, traveling down. His lips graze Hannibal's collar bone, nearing the greying hair periscoping over his collar. 

Hannibal is already engorged, a small dark stain spreading across the crotch of his pants. He gives into Will's agressive advances, and helps him finish removing his shirt. Will, now bare chested, begins rotating his hips in Hannibal's lap. Hannibal traces the soft line of hair that leads from Will's bellybutton down to his crotch. Hannibal sheds the t-shirt, and ever particular, drapes it over the corner of a chair. 

Will begins fondling Hannibal's nipple with his tongue, flicking it with almost infuriating delicacy. Hannibal grunts. Will, taking his cue from the tantilizing sound bites down hard. Hannibal's breath hitches as he pulls away, slightly stretching the nipple residing between Will's teeth. Hannibal grabs Will under his thighs and lifts him, carrying him to the lush bedroom. He throws him down on the silky comforter and kisses him, their erections bulging impressivley. Their tongues are strong and quick, darting in and out. Hannibal unzips Will's khakis and reaches inside, the heat radiating off his flesh. There is precum dripping down the sides of Will's penis. His breath comes out in puffs as Hannibals strokes him. He expertly pases his thumb over the tip with each tug. 

Will keens, head falling back against the pillow. Hannibal quickens the pace, squeezing Will's balls with his free hand. Will erupts wthout warning, coating his stomach and chest. He passes out, hands going limp. Hannibal finishes himself, Will's cock still in his hand.


	7. Becoming Part 7!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will does indeed have a rough morning. Hannibal helps ease his suffering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Let me know what you think

Becoming Part 7

 

Will feels the space in bed next to him. It is cold and empty, the Egyptian cotton barely mussed. He rises too quickly, only to fall back on the pillow. His head is foggy and his stomach swims uncomfortably. He races to the master bathroom and retches violently. He is unable to make it to the toilet. He lays down next to the puddle of foamy vomit on the cool, clean tile. The smell is sour, and Will feels thick bile rising into his gullet. He spits it into the toilet, heaving dryly. 

"Will". Hannibal stands at the door. Will begins to apologize, but a whimper is all he can manage. In fact he almost cries, feeling exhausted and bathetic. "Here" says Hannibal and pulls him up, deftly able to avoid the mire of sick. "Toothpaste" is all Will can whisper. Hannibal smiles close-lipped and hands him supplies. Will takes his time, swishing and spitting the taste of stale bourbon out of his mouth. Hannibal has finished cleaning up the sickening mess. "Shower my dear boy" he commands. "And I believe I will join you." 

Hannibal slips off his own striped pajama bottoms, as Will does the same. Hannibal must have dressed him in his stupor. Hannibal climbs first into the shower, turning the handle. Hot water flows over his body, glittering in his chest hair. Will becomes slightly erect, fixated. Hannibal reaches out a wet hand and leads Will into the shower by his semi-hard cock. 

Will is washed with fragrant soap. He allows himself to close his eyes, feeling Hannibal's practiced hands on his body. He begins at Will's neck and slides the soft sponge down between his shoulder blades and down to his hips. He is behind Will, and surprises him when he begins to gently spread his ass cheeks. Hannibal gets down on his knees, cleansing Will's hole with one finger. He presses his face to the same spot, and begins to lap at Will's rim. Will gasps, cock jumping into his hand. Hannibal is almost tentative in his licking, moving his tongue lightly over the tight surface. Will begins to masturbate forcefully. Feeling him shake, Hannibal curls his tongue and slips it inside, exhilarating him fully. He bigs to stroke himself, wet hands slipping over his cock with no resistance. 

They come together, Will spraying the glass of the shower door. Hannibal breathes deeply, and rising, plants a kiss on Will's shoulder. He then slips past him out of the small, steamy room.


	8. Becoming Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanni, Will, and murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this has taken so long to come to fruition. I had a serious brain fart. actually a serious brain shart. Enjoy, let me know what you think

"Will". Hannibal opens his front door. Will walks in, still fuzzy from the events of last night. Class had dragged by slowly, Will finding the topics and students vapid. His stomach has yet to recover from the binge drinking of the night before. He sits down without being asked, thinking about his last activities in Hannibal's house. A blush rises to his ears. "I have something for you", Hannibal says, handing Will a glass of Orange Juice. Will raises his eyebrows. Hannibal explains, "the acidity of the juice helps to neutralize the acidity of the stomach". Will smiles. "An abused, hungover stomach". Hannibal chuckles. "That is not all I have. Finish your juice". "Bossy" grumbles Will, but tips the glass, emptying it. His stomach rumbles a warning. 

"What else do you have for me Dr. Lecter" Will asks, sardonic. "An experience?" "There will be time for that later. For now, please follow me." Hannibal walks him to a door to the right of the refrigerator. Will has never noted it. Hannibal presses a code into the small pad by the door. The door swings open and Hannibal leads him down the stairs. 

The basement is sterile, clean tiles and stainless steel knives and butchering hooks. The hooks swing gently from the ceiling as they walk under them. There are large clear fronted coolers packed with neatly labeled white packages. "Meat' thinks Will, gulping. Hannibal, although not ceasing his hunting, has yet to feed Will any of his kills. Will hears a high pitched whine, like an animal stuck in a hunters trap. He turns and the glass he still carries crashes to the floor. Frederick Chilton struggles in a chair, restrained with zip ties and gagged with Saran Wrap. 

Chilton's eyes widen at the sight of Will and he begins to struggle admirably. He tries to speak, but it only comes out strained vowels. Will trips backwards, instinctively reaching for the gun he does not carry. "Will" Hannibal puts his hand on the small of Will's back. Despite the situation, Will feels his stomach and groin clench at the touch. "I will release him on your command. I will tell you, that he witnessed you and I at your house 2 nights ago." Hannibal hands him a small, viciously curved knife. "Complete your becoming" Hannibal urges, his hand lingering on Will's. Frederick Chilton's eyes bulge at the sight of the blade, and the feet of the chair begin scraping against the ground as he rocks back and forth. 

Will grasps the handle of the knife in his hand, which is damp with perspiration. "He will be another victim of the ripper" Hannibal whispers. A tear rolls down Chilton's cheek. Will takes a step back and slackens his grasp on the knife. Hannibal opens his lips when Will strides toward Chilton, slitting the mans throat with one efficient stroke. 

The arterial spray is like a jet stream, blasting Will with every pump of Chilton's heart. Chilton chokes and shudders, feet kicking like someone on the end of a hang man's noose. He struggles for several long minutes as the spray quiets. Chilton is dead. His eyes roll back in his head and blood begins to congeal around the corners of his mouth. Will stares at the man's sagging face, which is the last thing he remembers before passing out.


	9. Becoming Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sex oopsie. Some rough stuff. Dark Will.

Morning. Will awakens suddenly. There is no lazing in bed, slowly drinking in the grey morning light. He jumps out of Hannibal's bed and races to the kitchen, slipping on the hard woods and stumbling in. "Open it" growls Will between his teeth. Hannibal, who is clairvoyant when it comes to Will, enters his code into the mysterious keypad. 

 

Will pounds down the stairs, tripping again and shuffling his feet as he lands at the bottom. He runs through the basement, looking into every corner, even opening up the coolers. Chilton is gone. Will turns on Hannibal who still holds a cup of coffee. " You did this" accuses Will, inches from his face. "You did this William" returns Hannibal, unperturbed. "I..." Will stammers. "You" he continues shaking and spitting into Hannibal's face. "You wielded the Blade" says Hannibal, shaking Will's shoulders carefully. "You did what was necessary." "Chilton's body will soon be found. Jack will call you. You won't answer". Will shakes Hannibal loose and shoves past him. Hannibal follows him up the stairs, calculatingly slow. Will is standing in front of the refrigerator, back towards him. "Will." Hannibal turns the young man around. "What is wrong with me" Will murmurs, trembling. "Every time I picture it..." He puts his head in his hands. "What do you feel Will?" inquires Hannibal. "I feel...powerful" whispers Will as he raises his head. There is a decidedly hard look in his usually soft expression. 

 

He grabs Hannibal by the lapels of his robe and kisses him, sucking and biting until his lips bleed. He pulls down Hannibal's pajamas and takes him into his mouth, coating him liberally with saliva. He flips Hannibal around, who splays his hands against the refrigerator door. Will frees his cock from its polyester prison. He hesitates only a moment to re-position himself and forcefully enters the bigger man. Hannibal cries out, unsure if the pleasure, or pain is greater. Will is silent, focusing on the determined rotations of his pelvis. Hannibal's skull continuously smashes against the refrigerator door, making him light headed. "What am I" demands Will. "Powerful" yells Hannibal. Will's fingernails bite into Hannibal's hips, leaving white half moon indents in his flushed skin. Will feels his orgasm, and fucks Hannibal harder, assailing him. He comes, screeching and tightening his thighs while he flops victorious against him. He releases Hannibal, whose head rolls on his neck as he falls unconscious.


	10. Becoming Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery from the sex oopsie. Jack is pissed. Shower sex, very explicit. Gird your loins friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Day, New Chapter. Enjoy lovers.

Hannibal drowsily opens his eyelids. His head is pounding and his jaw and teeth feel tight. He struggles to sit up. Will is asleep at the end of the couch, mouth hanging open, clutching a dripping washcloth that had once held ice cubes. His bare feet are sitting on Will's lap. He begins to stir. Hannibal moves his feet off of Will's lap as he shakes his head and blinks confusedly.   
"Hannibal" he says. "I don't...Im so sorry. I was carried away and didn't realize..." He trails off. Hannibal reaches up and touches the hard lump that covers most of his forehead. "There is nothing to apologize, dear boy. After a murder, it's normal to feel...euphoric and senseless. Its natural to desire sexual congress." 

"But I hurt you!" Will raises his voice, almost angry at the doctor's complacency. I had to literally drag you to the couch-I took your vitals!" "Which i trust were strong," laughs Hannibal. "Ive been through worse Will. You've seen my scars." Will looks at Hannibal's bruises and sighs.   
.........................................

Jack slams a heavy fist onto his desk, causing the empty glass next to him to rattle. His head aches and his neck muscles are strained with stress. Chilton is dead. Hanging from his office by a rafter, his own entrails wrapped around his neck. The organs that hadn't been taken by Abel Gideon were gone. He picks up his phone calling Will Graham. He lets it ring for almost a minute. Will doesn't answer. 

Hannibal stands, and steadies himself on Will's shoulder. "Can I..." begins Will. "Are you hungry?" "Only for one thing my cunning boy." Says Hannibal, touching Will. 

...........................................

Hannibal pulls Will into the shower, the steam billowing over both of them. Will tilts his head, letting the hot water pour into his mouth. Hannibal runs his fingers down Will's pectorals, stopping only to lean in and nip at his nipples playfully. Will arches his back like a cat, the tip of his penis touching Hannibal's taut stomach. Hannibal bends and licks the soft fuzz leading from Will's belly button to his crotch. Will leans against the shower wall, eyes closed, gripping Hannibal's waist. "Sit" orders Hannibal tersely. Will obeys, submissive to the dominant tone. "Now open your legs dear boy" says Hannibal, more softly. Again Will does exactly what he's told, aching to take Hannibal into his mouth. Hannibal then lowers himself, sitting on Will's hardened cock. His movements are almost elegant, smooth. Will grabs Hannibal's penis stroking the glans with his fist. With the other hand he massages Hannibal's balls. 

Hannibal speeds up, bending backwards far enough for Will to place his lips around him. Will uses his mouth and hand, stroking and sucking in tandem. Hannibal moans and bites the inside of his cheek, coppery blood flooding his mouth. He seeming impossibly becomes harder. Will, feeling him become increasingly rigid, takes him deeper. Cum spills into his mouth, salty and warm. He swallows all of it, learning Hannibal's unique flavor. Will release him and breathes, like a diver coming back to the surface. Hannibal continues to bounce on Will's lap, his cock still leaking. Will screams as he comes, Hannibal falling back with exhaustion. Will can barely see through the thick steam, but can still feel himself inside Hannibal, thumping lazily.


	11. Becoming Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has his first taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy-a bit of Cannibalism for your Monday

Hannibal hands Will a glass of wine. it is delicious, of course, warm with a sweet after taste. Hannibal sits across from him, expertly sniffing the wine.  
"Chilton" says Will, matter-of-factly. "Yes" Says Hannibal, in the same tone; "And Jack?" inquires Will. "He did call me, yes. I told him you had a family emergency. Were called away suddenly." "Will" continues Hannibal. "I have souvenir for you." Hannibal leaves him alone in the dining, momentarily leaving him to his wine. Hannibal returns holding a small plate. "Cold pate with sliced red delicious apples and candied pecans". "A souvenir" whispers Will, staring at the adorned pink squares. 

Hannibal hands Will a plate with a single, completely symmetrical slice. "It's time", Hannibal says, looking gently at Will. Will reaches. Instead of using a fork, he is compelled to pick it up with his hands. Hannibal watches him, cheeks flushed with arousal. Will places the piece in his mouth. The pate is smooth, richer than goose liver. It is slightly bitter, and the sensation sits on the back of his throat. 

Will's head is spinning, and he feels almost high as the creamy substance squishes between his teeth. He swallows, taking a long draught of wine. Hannibal pants and his breath is sporadic. Will opens his eyes, his pupils dilated. "Your souvenir, Dr. Lecter, is delicious."


	12. Becoming Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is still mad. There's a new body. Hannibal says those three little words-And it ends in many delightful activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 12. I was thinking maybe there was too much sex in this body of work. The I got over myself. Bring it on!

They eat, Will consuming his pate' with a slow flourish. When through, Will meets Hannibal's eyes. 

"Did you enjoy the first course" Asks Hannibal. Will smirks, raising a heavy eyebrow and exits his seat. He glides over to Hannibal who scoots his chair back, with an inkling of things to come. Will straddles him, kissing his throat. "Do I dare ask what's next?"

"I think you know, cunning boy" growls Hannibal into his ear.  
....................................................................................

The hunt for the Ripper continues, Jack scouring the land. He looks into shadowy corners, feeling lost without his empath. He stalks across the snowy Annapolis ground, FBI and law enforcement swarming the crime scene. A unclothed man hangs skewered on a short flag pole, which still sports the red and yellow Maryland state flag. The man is facing down, his mouth hanging open obscenely. There is a large circle of blood surrounding his head like a halo. Beverly Katz approaches Jack. "His tongue was removed. All 10 centimeters of it." 

"Anything else missing?" he asks, not taking his eyes away from the flag pole. "Nope" she continues. She waits for Jack to speak, who doesn't. She and the rest of the forensics team painstakingly remove the pole from the frozen ground, man and all. Jack jumps into the back of the van with the dead man. He stares into the man's greying pupils, feeling slightly exhilarated at the thought of another body. At the chance for opportunity. 

.......................................................................................

Will sucks on Hannibal's neck. 

"Are we 15 again Will?" Hannibal inquires sardonically. 

"Too old for hickeys?" asks Will. 

Hannibal grimaces at the vulgar terminology but lets Will continue with the business at hand. Hannibal makes a quick decision and stands, forcing Will back to his feet without warning. He doesn't speak, but leads Will to the master bedroom, the blue papered walls black in the glow of the fire. 

"Shall we continue?" Hannibal asks looking at Will, who takes a moment to stare into the flames. Will turns back towards Hannibal, feeling timid in such an intimate environment. However, he sits next to him, takes his face between his hands and kisses him. Hannibal returns the soft kiss, unbuttoning Will's shirt. Will lays back on the silken blankets and sighs. Hannibal continues to undress him, socks and all, before starting on himself. 

They lay together for a few minutes, soaking in the smell of the fire, the serenely falling snow, and the delicious warmth of the bedroom. Hannibal turns his face to Will who returns his gaze unflinchingly. "I love you Will" is all he says. 

Will says nothing, but is engulfed by flames at this admission. They kiss deeply, the room blurring around them. Hannibal rolls onto Will, the weight of the bigger man pressing him into the mattress. "Slowly, I think" whispers Hannibal, kissing the lobe of Will's ear, his neck, his exposed nipples. Will concedes, not saying a word. 

They kiss, and touch, and roll from one side of the bed to the other, sheets becoming soaked in perspiration. The sapidity of the room is smokey, with the combination of sweat and the crackling fire. Hannibal places Will's hands above his his head, clear that he is't to move them. He skims his lips along the contours of Will's chest, stomach, and the junction of his thighs. Hannibal's tongue begins to creep up Will's shaft, which is almost vibrating with arousal. He works his way back up Will's damp torso, ending with a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Hannibal rolls onto his back, pulling Will on top of him. He hands Will a tiny bottle, who takes his time smoothing the satiny lubricant over Hannibal's cock. He then reaches down, guiding Hannibal into him. They move together, eyes locked and breaths heavy. Hannibal grabs Will's penis and lovingly strokes it, both of them becoming more rigid. At almost the same moment they explode spectacularly, Will screaming in relief, and Hannibal's head falling back against the pillows.


End file.
